Doors Into Chaos
| miniseries = Gateways | minino = 3 | author = Robert Greenberger | published = | pages = 293 | format = paperback | ISBN = ISBN 0743418565 | date = 2370s decade }} Doors Into Chaos is a Star Trek novel, the third book in the Gateways crossover miniseries, branded as the Star Trek: The Next Generation entry in the crossover arc. Doors Into Chaos was written by Robert Greenberger, and released in September 2001. As with each entry in the Gateways series, Doors Into Chaos had somewhat of a cliffhanger ending, with the resolution to follow in the What Lay Beyond anthology. Doors Into Chaos would be concluded in the short story "The Other Side" in that volume. Description :More than 200,000 years ago, the ancient Iconians created a network of interdimensional Gateways providing instantaneous transportation across unimaginable distances. Once known as the "Demons of Air and Darkness," the Iconians mysteriously vanished many millennia ago, never to return -- or so it was believed. :Summoned to an emergency briefing at Starfleet Headquarters, Captain Jean-Luc Picard is stunned to discover that the legendary Iconians have returned at last, and are offering to sell the secrets of their advanced technology to the Federation. To prove their sincerity, they have reactivated their long-abandoned Gateways, but the results have been strife and chaos throughout the entire Alpha Quadrant. Now Picard and his crew must contend with feuding Klingons and Romulans as the captain seeks to discover the sinister truth behind the Iconians' unexpected rebirth! Summary References Characters :Bractor • Carter Brisbayne • Mackenzie Calhoun • Clandakin • Beverly Crusher • Data • Jessie Davison • Desan • Erask • Elim Garak • Grekor • Kira Nerys • Geordi La Forge • Leeta • Lojal • Martok • Daniel Paisner • Kell Perim • Jean-Luc Picard • William Riker • Rom • William Ross • Montgomery Scott • Elizabeth Shelby • • Tarnan • Deanna Troi • Ulisssshk • Christine Vale • Elias Vaughn • Worf • Giancarlo Wu Julian Bashir • Chu-Fong • Jadzia Dax • Gowron • Ishka • Kathryn Janeway • • Krigar • Chi Namthot • Miles O'Brien • Quark • Sirella • Benjamin Sisko • Zek Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Armus IX • Balosnee VI • Cardassia • Deep Space Station K-7 • Earth • Ferenginar • First City • Qo'noS • San Francisco • Spacedock Alexandra's Planet • Black Cluster • Deep Space 9 • Delta Vega • Europa Nova • Galactic barrier • Iconia • Memory Alpha • Praxis • Rura Penthe • Tavela Minor • Vandros IV Starships and vehicles : • ( ) • ( ) • ES135659 • • Kreechta ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) Breen attack ship • • • • • • • Races and cultures :android • Armusian • Bajoran • Betazoid • Bolian • Breen • Cardassian • Ferengi • Gorn • Human • Iconian • Klingon • Nyrian • Petraw • Romulan • Tholian • Trill • Vulcan • Xenexian Changeling • Jem'Hadar • Organian • Prophets States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Federation Diplomatic Corps • Ferengi Alliance • Gorn Hegemony • Klingon Empire • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Dominion • First Seat of Tellar • Temporal Displacement Office • Treasury Guard Science and technology :EPS power stabilizer‎ • holographic communicator • microfusion initiator‎ • photonic amplifier‎ • Vegan choriomeningitis Ranks and titles :admiral • captain • commander • daimon • Grand Nagus • High Councillor to the First Seat of Tellar • lieutenant • lieutenant commander Other references :ColAndor Scrolls • Dominion War • Ferengi Rules of Acquisition • Great Monetary Collapse • holographic conference • Vulcan salute Information Related stories External links * | subtitle2=minseries| format2=none| before2=Chainmail| after2=Demons of Air and Darkness| prevpocket=Rising Son | nextpocket=Demons of Air and Darkness| voyages2=Ente | adbefore2=Avatar, Book Two| adafter2= "The Other Side"| }} Category:Books Category:TNG novels